Return of Metal Sonic
by InuyashaZeldaMegamanFan
Summary: Five years after Sonic Heroes the teams are now settled down and have families but when Metal Sonic returns can they beat him again? Starts off with the final battle and people's veiw but that will change. Please read it first time with Sonic Fan fiction


Final Battle: Transformations of good and bad.

(Espio's POV)

"Then who was it? Who locked you up here for trying to conquer the

World ?" I heard Vector ask Eggman once Charmy had calmed down. Eggman sighed.

" It was..." But that was all I heard as thunder roared and lightning flashed, my head shot over my shoulder as I sensed a new evil.

" What's up Espio?" Vector asked. I raised a hand to quite him.

" Something evil is out there." I said turning around fully to see Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Cream, and Big heading towards the center of the air base. Vector looked at them than to Charmy and me.

" Looks like our job's not yet finished let's go boys!" He yelled raising his fist. Charmy took to the air and did a loop while smiling.

" Yes sir!" He yelled while floating beside Vector. Together the bee and alligator looked at me. Smiling I looked at them.

" Like I always say. Evil must die! Beware my ninja power!" I yelled moving to the other side of Vector. Eggman stood up.

" What are you doing!" He demanded. Vector smiled.

" Once we start a job, we finish it, that's our policy we're Team Chaotix!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air. Then turning we took off together we still had one more battle.

(Metal Sonic's POV)

Looking down atop the center building in the air base I saw three of the four teams approach one team far off. I laughed.

" Heh heh heh" Than as the three teams, Team Sonic, Team Dark, and Team Rose appeared, Team Chaotix closing in fast. I raised my head revealing my self to everyone.

" All living things kneel before your master!" I yelled before raising my hand to the sky and causing the whole structure I was on blow up, than using the power of Chaos I began to transform.

(Sonic's POV)

I watched in shock as that figure began to transform, looking over my shoulder I saw Team Chaotix walk up behind Shadow's team. I also saw Eggman, what he was doing here I'll never know suddenly a roar made me turn back around. Looking up I saw a huge dragon like machine standing in the flame's the only thing left of the building where three pillars. Suddenly Eggman was by my side looking up in shock as the monster roared again.

" Metal Sonic has finally transformed!" He yelled as the dragon roared again causing Eggman's robots to flee. Without looking at him I yelled back.

" So that's Metal Sonic!" Eggman and I finally turned to one another as the other's gathered around us.

" It's useless! Metal Sonic has combined your data with the power of

Chaos, and is super strong! We can't defeat it! Argh... If only we had the

Seven Chaos Emeralds!" He yelled in frustration for he knew as well as I did that after I beat Chaos's butt in Station Square the emeralds went all over the place. But I had a surprise as I pulled out my blue emerald and from around me Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Big, Espio, and Vector held out one as well.

" What's this? But how? Even with the emerald's power, our chances for

victory are slim! It would take a miracle!" He yelled. I smirking tossing my emerald in the air a catching it twice.

" Leave that to me doc!" I said. Amy looked at me shocked.

" Sonic no!" She pleaded her voice full over love. I just ignored her.

" I coming with you too!" Tails yelled flying up to my side. I looked at him.

" Tails..." I said not knowing what to say.

" You can count me in to!" Knuckles yelled running to my other side. I looked at him as well.

" Knuckles." I said again at a loss for words. From behind me I heard Shadow's voice.

" Ok you guys, we'll buy you some time, that way you can use your super power's!" He yelled as Omega made a fist. I than looked at Amy's team. Amy nodded not liking the idea. Cream nodded too and Big growled. Than I looked at Vector and his team. Vector gave me a thumbs up as Espio struck a ninja pose and Charmy flew into the air higher.

Smiling I looked at the three teams in turn.

"All right then, let's get ready to do this. We'll show that creep the

real super power of team work!" I yelled as we all looked up. After that I never fought the battle I just watched as the team's battled Metal Sonic. Moment's later; I heard Shadow's voice.

" Sonic we're counting on you!" He yelled as Metal Sonic looked at them all.

" How appropriate to have a robot overlord rule a robot kingdom!" He yelled his voice echoing. Suddenly he roared again and his legs became wings, than taking to the sky he disappeared into the clouds. Looking at Knuckles and Tails the three of us nodded and than closing our eyes we put our hands together, and I summoned the Chaos Emeralds to surround us. In a matter of minutes I felt the positive energy of the emeralds flowing through my body, I suddenly floated in the air, and with a wave of my arms, I became Super Sonic, I watched as Knuckles and Tails became surrounded by a gold light and together we took after Metal Sonic.

( Normal POV)

After what seemed like years Metal Sonic fell from the sky.

" Ghuoo! Why, I had it all! I am the most power overlord! Metal Sonic, I am the real Sonic!" He yelled falling faster and transforming back to his true form.

" Alright we did it!" Tails yelled as he started to land.

" That was pretty tough!" Knuckles yelled following Tails.

" To bad it's all over, for you!" Sonic yelled following his friends. Once the landed they headed towards Metal Sonic who transformed in to his real form.

" It's no use yet why can't I defeat you?" He asked Sonic as he stopped in front of him. Sonic smirked his friends beside and behind him.

" Because we're Sonic Heroes!" He yelled. Suddenly Amy's voice broke through.

" Sonic!" She yelled running towards him. Looking at Metal Sonic, Sonic raised a hand.

" Any time you want a rematch you let me know, I'll be waiting." He said before taking off.

" Hey Sonic wait up!" Tails yelled taking after him. Amy stopped for a minute and looked back at Cream and Big.

" Sorry to leave like this but I can't let my Sonic get away!" She yelled taking off again.

" Good luck Amy!" Cream yelled waving.

" Bye-Bye!" Big yelled waving also. Standing alone now Knuckles laughed.

" Sonic sure has his hands full." He said to no one. Rouge walked by him in a flirtatious kind of way.

" I guess I'll go look for someone else's treasure." She said in a sneaky voice. Laughing Knuckles spoke again to no one.

" She never gives up does she? Oh no you don't wait!" He yelled taking off after Rouge.

From the rear of the group Vector spoke.

" Guess that's it for this case." He said smiling.

" Guess so." Espio said from his side. Charmy looked at Vector with a serious look.

" But what about our money?" He asked. Vector smacked his head as Espio looked back at Eggman who realized what was going on and started to sneak away.

" That slimeball!" Vector yelled. Eggman gasped and started running away, Team Chaotix right behind him. Back on the ship Shadow walked up to Omega who had Metal Sonic's body in his arms. Than looking around he saw the teams spilt up and go in different directions than he looked at the now sunny sky.

' _It's going to be a beautiful day._' He thought smiling and taking off after Sonic.


End file.
